


Coffee

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Emma prepares to emotionally cripple her business partners while Moira puts up with her boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do I have a meeting with Shaw today?" Emma curls long fingers around her coffee cup, arching a slender eyebrow. "I want to tell him personally how useless his program is." 

Moira fidgets as she glances at the pile of cups stacked up in her garbage under shredded papers. 

"Were you up all night?" 

The mean prickle of nails against her mind comes first, still unaccustomed to telepathy. Emma peels off her natural skin with a tinkling and vicious scowl. 

"You cannot run a company without sleep, and I refuse to put up with pouting fits like a child."

"Take me home then, Moira."


End file.
